


KyaLin/Zukka head canons

by Real_Lin_Beifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Lin Beifong, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, Gay, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Lesbian, Lesbian Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Lin_Beifong/pseuds/Real_Lin_Beifong
Summary: I was bored so I made this it’s not a story just some head canons feel free to use these for stories Uwu.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, zukka
Kudos: 16





	KyaLin/Zukka head canons

KyaLin head canons 

-Kya likes to play with Lin’s hair and Lin gets annoyed by it.

-Lin has anxiety and Kya helps calm her down 

-Toph constantly questions Kya to make sure she’s ok for Lin. 

-Lin hates dresses but Kya makes her wear them sometimes. 

-Kya and Lin are plant moms.

-Kya teases Lin. 

-Kya tried to heal Lin’s scar but Lin didn’t want her to heal so she can remind Suyin about what she did. 

Zukka head canons 

-Zuko moved to the Southern water tribe and has to learn about their traditions and whenever Zuko gets something wrong Katara GOES OFF. 

-Sokka is a terrible cook but Zuko pretends he likes his cooking. 

-Katara is very protective of Sokka and tries to never leave him alone with Zuko. 

-if Toph feels them kiss infront of her she’s just like “ew”. 

-Zuko will stop at nothing to keep Sokka out of stupid situations. 

-Sokka messes with Zukos hair and Zuko is just like “STOPPPPP” 

-when they go to sleep Zuko always wakes up with Sokkas arms around his waist.

So those were head canons hope ya liked them

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll ask again can you please look my story and I’m working on another story right now you can except it in maybe 3-5 days.


End file.
